Alice (Trianthology)
Summary Alice is the titular character of TriAnthology - Sanmenkyō no Kuni no Alice. She is a witch featured in the series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 1-C, likely much higher Name: Alice Origin: Tri Anthology - Sanmenkyō no Kuni no Alice Gender: Female Age: Outside the concept of time Classification: Witch, Higher world being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Magic, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Summoning, Resurrection, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (High-Godly), Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Void Manipulation, their fate and plot (including the time and space of the universes, mental, spiritual and conceptual realms, higher dimensions, nothingness, non-dualism, the planes with no space and time, and endless possibilities and impossibilities in the context of all this) are considered as a nothing more than a fiction and manifested in the form of crystals (Kakera), books and chessboards that even exalted regular humans can manipulate via just their hands, but a witch can create the worlds, and rewrite the plot itself in a far more advanced manner; All of the higher layers exist on the background of the Sea of Nothingness, and the beings of the higher layers may exists directly within this sea, and they adapt to the pressure due to mental and spiritual evolution, even if their bodies and souls will be erased to nothing beyond the entire infinite hierarchy of stories and dimensions, they can still return (high-godly regeneration) if they continue to think and determine their forms (a single being can have several bodily manifestations simultaneously); Alice controls and embodies her own realm with multiple higher layers, Mystery and Truth Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Complex Multiverse level, likely much higher (Kakera, crystallization of concepts such as different worlds, possibilities, fates, and so on, with multi-dimensional worlds and transcendent realms, are only ephemeral recordings for her which she can change with just her hands. It is assumed she can also cause harm to beings of a similar nature.) Speed: Immeasurable (Qualitative superiority over the concepts of distance and time of lower worlds) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Multidimensional worlds "the size of fists" fit into her palms) Striking Strength: At least Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Complex Multiverse level (High godly regeneration, acausality, and immortality make her extremely difficult to kill) Stamina: Inexhaustible (It depends on the will, thought and determination forms) Range: At least Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Transcendent intelligence beyond human description Weaknesses: Magic depends on her faith in it, and its manifestation is limited to people in the world; boredom and the possibility of losing the will can turn into oblivion Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic - A supernatural power associated with the peculiarities of the soul and one's personality, which can represent a projection of the inner world. The magic of the world's people are usually seen only indirectly, in the form of illusions, as well as due to the influence of causality and probability. Meta-existence - A form of existence as the highest order of being, implemented through a combination of incarnation within the world of the gods with the appropriate level of spiritual development (or support of the person who possesses them). Higher Perspective - The reality of a lower order can be visualized at a higher layer in the form of crystals, called fragments or Kakera. Their multiplicity is parallel story options. The kakera's condition on a higher plane directly affects their reality. An alternative embodiment of the lower realms can be books or a chess board. In the infinite Sea of Kakera can be found worlds, any possible relevant history, including a variety of fictional works and the reality of the novel the reader, but the majority of the higher beings have only limited access to a particular group of realities (Cat Boxes). Even ordinary humans in the world of the gods can cause a Direct impact on the kakera with just their hands. Conceptual superiority - Worlds of a lower order are qualitatively inferior to the higher worlds in terms of scale, density and complexity. Even the words of the World of the Gods (the highest language does not require studying) can not be expressed in human words. The physical and metaphysical laws and the concepts of a lower layer, such as distance, time, nothing, fate, possibility, and impossibility, are either invalid or are replaced by higher-order counterparts. Spiritual Evolution - The basis of everything, including an even higher position in the hierarchy of layers, is the level of depth of personal development, showing the degree of quality reduction imposed on the nature of the restrictions as it travels the endless stairs to the absolute infinity of the Creator. A certain level of this evolution can accompany the ascension to the upper world, but further progress is not available to everyone. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Manga Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:When They Cry Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 1